iPod Blues
by chordcedes
Summary: After a minor break-up, Sam listens to music that makes her think of a lost love named Mercedes. It makes him think of the reasons of why they broke-up, and how he could mend their fallen relationship back together again. One-Shot ; Complete ; Don't own these songs and listen while reading.


**Sam POV**

So I sat there, iPod straight in front of me, why did we have to break up. I picked up the blue device and played some music. Yeah, music would be great right now.

* * *

**Just a Dream - Nelly**

She was constantly in my head, her beauty was everything to me. The fast tempo was exhilarating and I was nodding my head to the beat. I closed my eyes, and I wished that Mercedes would come back to me. I just couldn't stand her being with someone else, I just wish. I thought of all the dates we have spent together. I want to be by her side, the only one by her side. I want to have a future with her, have a family, and love her all over again. I would've gave her everything. But all I know, is that our love was too strong for our relationship to be over.

* * *

**Wicked Games - The Weeknd**

This song has nothing to do with me and Mercedes, I will always love her. I will never have a booty call just because we went our separate ways. I get that she scarred me, but fucking another chick isn't going to help me. But now that I realize he's hurt and actually does love the girl who broke his heart, the lyrics go deep. But it's still a sex song, so... The instrumental was perfect though.

* * *

**Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade**

How did I forget this song? This song is always there when I need it. The lyrics are straight from the guy's heart, like that's me. I do want to fall for Mercedes again, so I can be with her, she's impossible to find. Our break-up was not what I intended, she did always think I was stronger but I failed her. As the chorus becomes stronger, I realize why Mercy and I broke up. I was always acting over-protective and clingy, but I love her too much to let that be the boiling point. She's impossible to find, and I want to claim her mind, in a non-abusive way.

* * *

**Invisible - Skylar Grey**

Oh, the epitome of beautiful music. What if this is what Mercedes is thinking. That she has to be thin to be with me. That she doesn't deserve me, like I neglected her, but like I said, I am pretty clingy. Mercy shouldn't change herself to be with me, or do anything to get my attention, because she means the world to me, more than anything. I love everything about her, her sass, her curves, and especially her heart. I don't want her to feel this way, I want her to feel comfortable and like she is the most worthiest thing in the world, because to me, she is.

* * *

**Teenage Dream - The Rescues**

The tune describes how I feel about Mercedes. I let all the walls that keep me uptight fall around me so I can be who I want to be. I want to live my teenage years for the rest of my life, and I won't regret it. We were at my motel, you know, when I was homeless, and we just clicked. After the dance at Prom, we had some kind of strangely beautiful connection, like she was a missing puzzle piece. It was a dream to me, my heart was racing at the thought of our first time drinking together at Rachel's party. She will always be my Teenage Dream.

* * *

**Superman - Joe Brooks**

Oh my guilty pleasure. I do feel small around her. Her curves and her eyes are so unreal. I wish I was a superhero, not just because of this song but also from my severe comic book addiction that Mercy finds adorable. When she says my name, I get chills. I want to read her mind. I want to be her superman and be her hero, like I was the only one who could save her. I get that my abs are heaven but around her, she overpowers me with beauty. I want to be a superhero showing her that I would do anything to protect her. I love her so much.

* * *

All I know by music, is that I need to get Mercedes back.

**...THE END...**

I do not own any of these songs or characters. It is a must if you listen to the songs while reading.


End file.
